The Darkest Mind
by crimsoneternal
Summary: His mind was broken the moment his sword ended her life. One year on and the dark Lord of Locksley faces his mirror image; another dark soul who's past haunts her mind. In that darkness will these two souls entwine.


_**AN: Hey everyone; so this my new project that I have started writing. It's from the 2006 BBC series Robin Hood, (my previous obsession before GoT took over my life lol)**_

_**I always wanted to write a fic about Guy of Gisborne because I found that he was an interesting character that needed to be explored in more depth; I had planned to attempt to write one a few years ago but never did. Anyway, this is something I've concocted out of the blue after doing some revision and watching a few episodes of Robin Hood from all three seasons. This is the first chapter and is kind of trial so all feedback is welcome for this. The more feedback I get the more inspiration it will give me to write more. Especially when people are enjoying my work.**_

_**Please read and review and tell me what you think; even if your not a fan of the show. All helps.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Guy's POV**_

Guy of Gisborne awoke with a start. Again the nightmare had come; gripping his mind with its evil grasp and twisting it until he was at the point of insanity. Long dark hair clung to a sweaty face as he forced himself to sit up straight; his mind raced and his breathing was fast; heart pounding erratically from the memories that haunted his mind each night when a troubled sleep would take him. He had murdered the lady Marian, the woman who he had loved furiously before she had made it clear that she had no intention of becoming Lady Gisborne; and had shattered every dream that the dark lord had dreamt. She had admitted that she was in love with Robin Hood. Her words had wounded him more than any blade could; and for the first time in looking into Marians eyes; with the scorching sun of the holy land beating down upon her silken chestnut hair; did he really see the hate and malice that she held for him. Her words, spoken so softly and so true had drove him into a silent fury; insanity broke free within a single moment and with one single thrust of his sword he had shattered not only his world; but the world of his enemy as he stared wide eyed into the eyes of his innocent victim; choking upon her last breaths, his hands stained forever red with his jealously and guilt.

A year had passed since that fatal day in the holy land and Guy of Gisborne had found no peace since; his mind was forever wracked with guilt; and every woman that he looked upon he would see her angelic face staring out at him, haunting him. The dark lord of Locksley desired death more than anything; for death would be a release from his constant pain. He had not the courage to take his own life even though he slept with a dagger beneath his pillow; convinced that an avenger would come for his head and he would pay for his crime with his own blood. The lord of Locksley resented the fact that he could be so weak. Guy Of Gisborne was never weak, he would cut down any man, woman or child that showed any signs of weakness; yet weak was what he had become since the sheriffs return to Nottingham over a year ago. He had taken to hiding out in his Manor, locked away from prying eyes and whispers of the peasants. He knew what they all said when his back was turned, _murderer _theywould say as they spat harsh obscenities when his back was turned.

If the old Guy had been well, the peasants would never have had the privilege to say such things about such a high ranked lord of Nottingham. He would have had them slaughtered on site; tongues cut out of their heads and skewered upon a spike in Locksley village so that all the dirty filth could look upon them in fright and know the penalty for disrespecting a noble lord. Yes, that's what the old Guy Of Gisborne would have done, but now as he sat in a bed of the finest feather down mattress, surrounded with sheets of black satin, the old guy was nowhere to be found; only a former shadow of his old self.

The laughter of children echoed outside of his window. Instantly his head snapped towards the sound. Sighing heavily, Guy forced himself to stand, black silk falling from off his body into a pool at his feet revealing a milky white muscled torso. Upon his body, a rainbow of bruises showed clear from the battles in the holy land; most had begun to fade while others were as black as the uniform he wore working for the sheriff. It was past dawn; by that alone Gisborne knew what that meant; he was to attend to his rounds up at the castle and become vaisey's right hand man, taking his orders and listening to his madness. What Gisborne had done in the holy land had not affected the evil sheriff one bit and in his own words _life must go on._

And so it did; for Vasiey; for Guy however? Well that was a different story. Each day that he awoke it was as if he was living the same day all over again; every routine that he attended to seemed familiar to him and he would get bored very easily; that boredom soon would turn to bitter anger in an instant. To relieve that anger he would hurt those who were innocent; would torture them for no reason, beat the elderly if they were not agile enough to bend the knee to their lord and master. Gisborne would inflict authority all over Locksley village and would revel in his people's fears of him. Guy knew that he was named the rider in black by some of the younger villagers; a title that befit him all too well.

Sighing heavily, he walked over to his dresser and impatiently grabbed an open neck black shirt. Ripping it over his head he then proceeded to reach inside a water bowl that stood upon an oaken table and splashed the water over his stubbly face. The shock from the cold instantly awoke his senses, lifting his head slowly guy looked into the clouded mirror and stared at himself for a long moment; his mind racing once again; for a brief moment he thought he saw the face of his beloved flash before his eyes in the mirror. For a long moment his eyes turned cold as the vision slipped away all the while his mind sinking further and further into an in solitary madness. From the darkest corner of his mind an unmerciful voice whispered _**murderer**_**, **_**murderer, murderer.**_

…

"What is her crime?" guy questioned his guards harshly as he glared down at a young woman that was kneeling before him in the dusty mud of the pre-dawn morning. She was young, a villager, and one whom he had not seen before. Her face was resentful as she looked upon the dark knight of Locksley; there was no trace of fear in her eyes.

"She murdered to castle guards Sir Guy" one of the guards confirmed through the slits of his helm "she was trying to steal from the castle kitchens"

Gisborne's eyes narrowed in disgust as he was informed by his men of her crime. The penalty for such a crime was death. "Take her to castle dungeons and make sure she locked up tight" he hissed to his men all the while his green eyes never left her face. The insolent girl was glaring at him in contempt, challenging his authority; he could feel the hate emanating from off of her. It amused him slightly yet disturbed him also.

"Yes my lord" four guards answered in unison. "Get up you!" one said as he grabbed the girl under the arm and ripped her furiously to her feet. Stubbornly, she tried to force them off her.

"Get off me!" she snapped at the guards, "get your filthy hands off of me!"

Gisborne watched her in silence at the scene that waS unfolding before his hard eyes. The girl had spirit that was plain to see, there was a fire within her soul that none could extinguish it seemed. Slyly, Guy of Gisborne smirked to himself as he thought_, __**I will break her of that.**_

But he didn't have a chance to try and break for within one fluid motion the girl had reeled herself from out of the guards grip and launched a punch straight to the stomach of the main guard and hastily ran off. Gisborne's eyes watched as she ran, a little surprised by her bold move but he knew that she would never out run him not while she was on foot and he on horseback. He would hunt her down; it was like a game to him, give her a head start, make her think that she had got away before he burst out into the clearing and grabbed her. The thought of it made brought a sick smirk to his lips. Then, turning his green eyes to his guards he said, "get after her!" immediately they obeyed their masters command, all bar the injured guard who still was writhing around on the floor in pain; Gisborne gave the guard a disgusted look whilst he muttered "pathetic" before steering his horse In the direction of the prisoner and spurring it on through the village of Locksley whilst the eyes of the poor watched on.

The chase was exhilaratin; the girl was fast and witty and for a long moment the dark rider had lost her trail; but being the quick tracker that he was he soon come across her; she had tried to side track him by running into Sherwood forest; but what the stubborn wench didn't know was; that gisborne knew the ins and outs of that forest; every dark corner, every hideout, every cave. Finally he caught her as a branch tripped her up and she fell into a ditch. Instantly she tried to get up and run again but she was to slow; Gisborne jumped from his saddle onto the leaves of the forestry, his heavy leather boots crunching the leaves on impact. Roughly grabbing the girls arm he hissed, "Fool, you will only make it worse for yourself if you run!" the girl writhed in his grasp fighting desperately to get out of the clutches of evil itself.

"Get your hands off of me Gisborne!" she screamed "let me go!"

The use of his name did not go unnoticed; it was a crime for a commoner to utter a nobles name when not asked to do so; this foolish girl was piling her list of crimes up with each word that she uttered. "Shut up you stupid girl!" he hissed icily at her.

"I'm not a stupid girl, get off me or I swear." She never got a chance to finish her sentence as the sound of skin being struck resounded through the quite air of Sherwood. Gisborne had struck the girl in the face hard to enough to render her unconscious. On impact her head snapped backwards as she became limp In his arms, her endless jibes now ceased for now. He studied her for a long moment before he slung her over his horse; tying her wrists together with rope. He had beat his guards to finding her and when they had finally deemed themselves fit to show up; they faced the wrath of the sheriff's right hand man.

Two guards stood awaiting the lord of Locksley's return in the courtyard of Nottingham castle. "take the girl to the dungeons" he instructed his guards as he walked up the big steps of the castle, "as soon as she begins to carp on, gag her!" and with that, he was walking in through the big oaken doors that creaked open at the sight of his return.

…_**.**_

"Gisborne" the sneery voice of the sheriff said as he welcomed his right hand man back into his service, "so good to see you again; how are you fairing, and feeling better? Good" the sheriff had given no time for Gisborne to answer; the question itself wasn't even asked out of generosity it was just small talk in the eyes of Vaisey the sheriff of Nottingham.

"My lord" guy answered emotionlessly, inkling his head to the side in a sign of respect. Gisborne hadn't seen the sheriff for over three months; it was said that the dark lord of Locksley had taken a severe fever, one that left him bedridden and unable to attend to his duties at the castle.

Vaisey walked arrogantly around his bed chamber in his black silken pyjamas. Green eyes followed the sheriff's lithe moves. "You have been out of my service from quite some time Gisborne!" the sheriff continued harshly, which was the manner of the short man. "you had better be best recovered and ready to inform me about the whereabouts of the peasants of Locksley" at that, Vaisey turned his hard eyes to look upon the tall dark man that stood leaning against the sheriffs bed post unphazed.

"The scum still poison the land my lord" Gisborne answered the sheriff laced with boredom. The sheriff mocked a laugh at that.

"Good" Vaisey sneered, "I heard that there was a little outburst in your precious village today; a girl?"

Instantly Gisborne's hackles raised at the memory. "Yes" he muttered coldly, "a Nuisance child; nothing more"

The sheriff stared at Gisborne hard. "Are you sure Gisborne?" vaisey asked raising his eyebrow, "I heard this nusance child murdered two of my best guards to steal from the kitchens?"

"I am yet to question the prisoner" Gisborne snapped impatiently; already the sheriff was getting underneath his skin.

This pricked the curiosity of the sheriff of Nottingham, "you haven't questioned the little killer yet?" Gisborne folded his arms tightly across his chest as he watched Vaisey walk over to his famous collection of skulls to which he choose a single gem tooth of different colourings.

"No my lord" he answered "I had business to attend to first here"

"Business Gisborne?" the sheriff questioned turning his eyes to guy's. "What business?"

Guy tensed under the sheriffs questioning, "nothing of importance" he answered curtly. Vaisey remained silent for a moment before turning his attention to his precious birds that flew impatiently around in a metal cage that hung by an open window.

"This business Gisborne?" Vaisey asked then sharply "it wouldn't have anything to do with Marian's death would it?" Guy felt all colour drain from his face then at the mention of Marian. A stabbing pain pierced his heart then; it took all his strength to stop him from crying out in pain. The memory of his sword being thrust into her heart was enough to make him feel her blood; so hot and so realistic spilling out and over his hands. If he had been alone; Guy would have collapsed to his knees and wept for the innocent life that he had took. He had sworn to protect her, told her that she should not fear him that he would never raise a hand against her; yet a year later after his promise to Marian lay cold in the earth of the holy land. When Gisborne did not answer, Vaisey looked at him long and hard then; both in waiting and strange amusement. "Come now Gisborne" he taunted "surely you can spill the beans between old friends?" the sheriff was mocking him Gisborne knew. The sheriff never truly cared about Marian when she had been placed under house arrest; he had let her do what she had wanted under great speculation and conditions, but that had only been necessary because the deviant sheriff was testing the lady Marian to see how far she would go before she broke the trust of him. It hadn't taken long. Each time she had disobeyed him like a disobedient child Vaisey would always send his right hand man Gisborne to straighten her out, the more times guy had spent with Marian the more he had come to realize that he had developed feelings for such a righteous woman. Pulling himself out of the bitter memory, Guy forced himself to answer the demure sheriff's antagonizing questions.

"No" he hissed at Vaisey "its nothing to do with Marian" Vaisey knew that Gisborne was lying, could see it in his eyes when he looked at him.

"It was such a shame that her life ended upon the edge of your blade Gisborne" the sheriff provoked him, "what was the reason for killing her? She told you that she loved hood and not you?" a mocking smirk spread across the sheriffs grey stubbornly face then; Guy felt his fingers twitch. "you look like hell Gisborne" Vaisey said stepping towards him, he then cocked his nose, "and you smell like it to!; when was the last time you had a bath?" Gisborne growled under his breath as the sheriff laughed loud and walked away, "get out of my sight Gisborne" the sheriff ordered "go and mope somewhere else and oh yes how about you go and do your job and go an interrogate our little killer in the dungeons hmm?"

Without a second glance guy headed for the door; anger prominent. Before he could fully leave the clutches of the room however, Vaisey had to have one last word before a tensed silence befell them. "oh and Gisborne?" he called out; guy stopped in his tracks but he did not turn to face him, "try and not fall in love with our prisoner won't you" the sound of the mocking laughter sounded through the air as the heavy wooden door of the sheriffs chambers slammed shut behind the figure in black.

…

_**The Girl's POV**_

There was hardly any light in the dungeons apart from a few small braziers that flickered upon the walls. The young girl watched in silence as the shadows danced upon the stone walls. Somewhere, from the other end of the dungeons tortured screams pierced the silence; pained a terrified, pleading and begging for their lives to be spared, words that fell upon deaf ears.

The smell of death was pungent; foul; it smelled of decay, rot and all things bad. She was chained in a cell that was empty; the ones next to her were also empty; it seemed she was the only one. Her crime was that of murder, she had slain two castle guards in the attempt to raid the castle kitchens to stop her family from starving. She had made it out of the kitchens with a sack of provisions that would last the entire winter and had gotten it to her family before Gisborne's men had discovered her in Locksley and had arrested her on sight. It wasn't the first time that she had spent in Nottingham's dungeons; she had been there three times previous for stealing but this was the first time that she had been inside for murder.

The sound of a heavy oaken door opening jolted her attention; no doubt it was someone coming to check up on her or to see that she hadn't attempted to break free out of her cell. Heavy footsteps were heard walking in her direction and then she saw the figure to whom they belonged to. Gisborne. She thought bitterly, her hand suddenly raising to her chee from where he ad struck her and rendered her unconscious. If she had been armed she would have killed him to. Evil bastard she said to herself. Striding arrogantly up to her cell, clad in black leather; his eyes were cold and his face stern; he demanded the jailer to open her cell and then stepped inside; the creak of the Iron Gate closing behind him; "leave us" Gisborne commanded the jailer. His eyes never leaving the girls face. The sound of the jailer's footsteps fading into the distance confirmed his exit.

A cold silence fell between prisoner and master; Gisborne glared at the girl as he began to pace her cell, never once turning his eyes away; he was trying to intimidate her and failing. "So" he began his voice deep and rich, threatening "you killed two the guards manning the caste" the girl almost laughed to how he broke the silence.

"I did" she replied arrogantly; she wasn't afraid to admit it. Gisborne's face turned bitter then, she could see he was angered by her insolence; by the sheer audacity of her arrogance.

"Careful" he warned; his voice low and threatening, "I could cut your tongue out for speaking so freely"

"Then cut it out!" she snapped "and be quick about it!"

Her words angered him further and his hand struck out at her face again. The impact from his callused hands stung but she did not cry out for she had endured worse things than just a slap to her face. "You stupid girl!" Gisborne hissed at her "do you have a death wish to rot in this cell!"

"I'm not a stupid girl" she whispered, biting back her own fury. "I have a name"

"You think I care about what your name is?" he spat venomously "you're going to be dead by the week is out for your crime; you'll be nothing but a bitter taste in my mouth"

"my crime?" a bitter laugh escaped her lips then, provoking Gisborne's anger further, "my crime was stealing from the castle kitchens, trying to save my family from starvation; I wouldn't call that a crime but a good deed" the dark lord of Locksley smirked slyly at her remark then.

"Is that so" he said arching a black eyebrow in mockery, "and what would you call murdering to castle guards?"

"Revenge" she whispered coldly, turning her eyes of ice blue to his stern face. For the first time she saw what guy of Gisborne truly looked like. He was a cold hearted killer, had been since he was a child; she had grown up in Locksley village while he had pillaged and burned his way through all the pours money for the sheriffs taxes. He was an evil man guy of Gisborne and all were afraid of him; all except her. She hated him as much as the others and wanted him dead. "you're lucky you wasn't there Sir guy when I sliced their throats" she mocked, "for I would have gladly slit yours too without hesitation". Her threat sent the mad man into a rage so powerful that it almost scared her; bending down to where she sat chained, the sheriff right hand man grabbed a fistful of her raven hair furiously and ripped her head backwards so that his eyes could stare into her face; maddening.

"Dangerous talk" he hissed, tightening his grip on her hair; she didn't cry out she didn't do nothing but only stare into powerful green eyes. "you think that I won't punish you because you are a woman?" a dark laugh escaped his lips then, his leather gloved hand sliding down her cheek before coming to squeeze her face tightly. "there are many ways that a woman could be punished more than a man" he threatened tightening his grip on her face, "many ways" at that he pushed her head back forcefully so that it connected with the wall; pain flooded her mind but she fought desperately to remain conscious. "so if I were you, I'd get talking to why you murdered two of the sheriffs men; and your excuse better be worth my time" at that, Gisborne rose to his feet, a leather clad figure dressed in black looming over a girl, dim candle light dancing over his cold face.

"Why do you kill?" she challenged. Gisborne's anger kept rising; the girl was insistent and he was strangely fascinated with her.

"I do not need to explain to you!" he spat menacingly.

The girl raised her head to look at him then; a bruise already beginning to surface from the force to which he had struck her. "Nor do I" she snapped back.

"I'm not the one on trial" he countered. The girl laughed then, a mocking laugh so shrill that it got underneath his skin; again his hand twitched.

"Are you sure about that Gisborne!" she mocked, "after all, when I die, I'll die with a clear conscience; but when you die?" she tilted her to one side mockingly starring into his eyes that now held hers and could not look away. "you will die with all the blood of the innocents you have slaughtered and have stained your hands red with" she lifted her head back to normal then, "including lady Marian" before she could utter another word, his hand was wrapped around her throat squeezing the life from out of her.

"You do not speak her name!" he bellowed. In his eyes she could see traces of fear at the mention of Lady Marion's name.

"You murdered her!" the girl choked out between gaps for breath, "you murdered her out of jealously; I murdered to protect my family, not out of cold blood" slamming her head into the wall, Guy of Gisborne succumbed into a rage so strong that he unable to break free.

Through gritted teeth the lord hissed dangerously, "I warned you about your tongue girl; its about time I kept true to my promise I think" with that the maddening figure rose his feet and opened the iron gate of the cell; in the corner there was a fire burning with a hot poker inside the flames. Reaching for it, he sauntered back into the cell glaring down at the girl who was now staring up at him disorientated from slight concussion from the force that her head had hit the wall. Kneeling down to her, his face glared haltingly into her own. "You want to play this game girl, then are you able to deal with the pain that follows?"

"I can take whatever pain you inflict upon me Gisborne" she whispered. He admired the girl's courage but he knew that she was afraid; smirking darkly to himself, he tore down the sleeve of her battered dress revealing the top of her arm. Nearing the poker to her exposed her flesh he noted how her breathing had quickened.

Staring intently into her eyes as if he did not want to miss a single moment of her pain he said to her, "we shall see" before thrusting the hot poker onto soft skin. A terrifying scream pierced the air and the smell of burning flesh was distinct. Gisborne watched as the fool tried to bite back the tears as the pain took over; a sick satisfied smirk spread darkly over his face as he watched the pain make her lose control. _**I**_ _**said I would break her**_, his mind said, _**and now I have.**_

Throwing the hot poker aside Gisborne rose to his feet satisfied with the outcome of his interrogation, the girls head hung limp, the pain must have knocked her out or so he had thought until a hoarse voice croaked, "Ally" she whispered, "my name is Ally". With that, another sick grin spread to his face. _**Broken**__, _mind whispered into the darkness.


End file.
